Unexpected Love
by Naomi M
Summary: 2 Close sisters had always lived a normal life nothing interesting ever happened to them till one day something big happens to one of the sisters which brings in a mystery man and changes her life forever but will it be for the better or for the worst
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me and my sister haven't had interesting lives and we have always worked hard especially if it was for something we want. We decided to start a business together it took us a long time to get it up and running and get our name out there but with all the hard work we put into it we was happy and proud of what we had done. Out of the 2 of us I was the oldest we were both close we always have been.

I was on a plane coming back home because I had been away for a few days I had just got back in my seat because we was landing soon when I heard the guy sitting next to me say he had bomb I went to get up but he pulled me back down I said what do you want and don't hurt me he replied I'm not gonna hurt you or anyone as long as they do what i say I replied why are you doing this he replied I made a promise to a friend before he died that I would take care of his family and make sure they had enough money to live on so they wouldn't have to struggle I replied the wanting to help your friend is nice of you It's just not the way to do it he replied it's to late now anyway what you doing on here I replied I've been away for a few days now I'm going home to see my sister he replied so would you do anything to help your sister no matter what i replied yer I would just after I said that the plane landed. He had told the police what he wanted and if he got it he would let the people go he gently pulled me up and out of my seat and said let's go i replied where we going he replied just keep walking we got out and I saw a car parked right next to the plane he said if anyone stops me from going I will hurt the girl and the people on the plane after he said that he got in the car and he told me to get in the car so I did.

He drove for what felt like an hour then pulled into a car park and said get out so I did then he got out after me I said what are you gonna do now are you going to hurt me he replied no I told you I wouldn't and I haven't hurt anyone on the plane it was a fake I just needed a way off the plane I replied ok you do know that they probably give you a car that they can track he replied I know that's why I already had a car waiting that they can't track I replied that's good thinking he replied thanx then he opened the boot and then looked in and there was a big bag there he opened the bag and there was loads of money in it then he went to a black car that was next to the one we just came in he put the bag in the black car then he turned to me and said bye I replied what you doing aren't u worried that I might tell the police what you look like or what car your in he replied no it's up to you what you tell them because by the time they get here I will be gone I replied ok bye then he drove off. While I was thinking the police came and come up to me and asked if I was ok and if anything happen or he hurt me I replied I'm ok nothing happened and he didn't hurt me the police replied ok can you describe what he looks like and what he left in and if he told you where he is going I replied I give him a fake description and he left in a different car and he didn't say where he was going but he did say it would take him 8 or 9 hours to get to where he was going the police man replied ok do you remember what color the car was and what it looked like I replied the colour of the car was red but I can't remember what it looked like I'm not that good with describing what cars look like I'm not really in to cars and was the bomb real or fake the police man replied ok after we got everyone off the plane then we found out that it was fake and you can go now I replied ok do you know where my stuff from the plane is he replied yer there is someone outside with your stuff I replied ok I went outside and went up to the person with my stuff i got my stuff and said thanx then walked off then phoned a taxi to take me home.

When I finally got home I opened my front door then shut it behind me there was no point locking it because I knew my sister would be coming round later I went into the livingroom I put my stuff down then went into the kitchen to make a drink then went back into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa I turned the tv on started watching something. I wasn't in that long and about 2 hours later my sister had just come round she didn't knock on the front door she just walked straight in and into the livingroom she saw me and come straight over and sat next to me on the sofa she said are you ok I just saw the news I replied I'm ok and how do you even know about what happened she replied it's all over the news give us the remote before I could move to get it her she had already got it and turned the channel to one with the news on and that was all they were talking about then there were police talking they were going about what happened and what I told them and they even put up a picture of the person I described on the tv which I found a little funny. We watched it for a little longer then I turned it over to something else my sister said how are feeling and did he hurt you cause if he did I will find him and kick his ass I replied I'm ok he didn't hurt me so you don't have worry she replied they said he had a bomb on the plane I replied he did but it was fake no one got hurt she replied how do you that I replied I talked to the police can we just watch something on tv because all I wanna do is relax she replied ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been about 2 weeks since that day everything went back to normal and the news had changed they didn't really go back to what happened because I don't think they have anything new to report because I think the police are stuck because they have no new evidence to follow. My day had been ok I hadn't been home long when I heard something outside so got up and opened the front door and went outside and was shocked to see it was that guy from that day we just looked stared at each other then he said hey I needed to talk to you I replied I wondered if I would ever see you again how did you find me he replied I have my ways and can I ask you a question I replied yer what is it he replied why did you lie to the police to help me and tell them I was going that many hours away from here when I wasn't you even lie about the colour of the car I replied I don't know something in told me to lie to them to protect you and I didn't know how far away you would go but I had a feeling you wouldn't go that far and I lie about the car to make sure you had enough time to get where you were going he replied I know the feeling that's why I trusted you to tell them what you wanted because I some how knew you would what you thought was right I replied I didn't know if I would see you again but I was hoping to see you again he replied I waited to see how long it would take for the news to change and I didn't know how you would react to seeing me again but I'm happy to see your happy to see me then we stared at each other again then he kissed me I said do you want to come in he replied yer I turned back round and went inside and I heard him follow me and shut the front door. I went into the kitchen and heard him follow me I turned round and said do you want a drink he said yer I turned back around and made to drinks after I made them I picked the one I made for him up and turned round and passed it him turned around got my drink and come out of the kitchen and into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa he followed me and sat down on the sofa next to me. I said how did it go when you turned up with the money he replied she was grateful for the money and happy and also relived that she didn't have to worry about not having a enough money to live on she asked me where it had come from so I told her that he saved some won some and that I had put money to it she told it was sweet of me to do that I told it was no problem I had met her once or twice when i was at my friends apartment she is really nice and sweet he use to talk about her all the time you could tell he really loved her by how he talked about her I replied by the way you talk about him you seemed close and cared about him he replied yer we were close how about you and your sister are you close I replied yer were close we own our own business took a lot of hard work to get it the way it is today. We carried on talking for awhile then he decided leave but before he did he give me a phone with his number in and told me to call him if I ever needed him or I was in danger I told him thanx then he left.

Not long after rose came round and asked if I wanted to go out drinking and I said then I went upstairs to my bedroom to get changed rose followed me and was sat on my bed waiting for me to get changed since she was already in the outfit she was going out in after I was ready we left and went to a club rose picked. When got there it didn't take us long to get in and find the bar and get a drink. We had been at the club for a couple of hours and was having fun had some drinks been dancing I went to the bar to sit down and get a drink where she wanted to keep dancing with this lad he seemed ok that's why I didn't mind leaving her there and going to the bar. I wasn't there that long when some guy come up and sat next to me and asked if he could buy me a drink I told he no that I already have one and if I wanted another one I could pay for it my self normally I wouldn't mind but something just told me that there was something was off about him but I just couldn't think of what it was. I finished the rest of my drink then got up off the chair and went to walk off till the guy grabbed my arm and said where are you going I replied away from you and if you don't get your hand off me or I will hurt you he replied you wouldn't know how to so I got my arm free then twisted the arm he put on me around his back painfully then said I told you to let go but you didn't listen now leave me alone then let go of his arm then walked off to find my sister. I went to where people were dancing but she wasn't there I kept looking for her till I spotted her in a corner with the guy she was dancing with before everything looked fine but I could feel something was off the closer I looked something was off because he had her against the wall and she was trying to get free so I quickly went over there and I got the guy to turn around to look at me then I punched him in the face and then when he completely turn towards me I kicked him in the balls then said get away from her he replied is that all you got I replied no if you don't get away from her or stay away from her I will break something he replied like what I replied one of your bones in your body before he could reply back rose had pulled me away from him and kept going walking far away from him when we was I said are you ok she replied yer thanx I'm not in the mood now to stay here let's just go back to yours I replied ok when we got outside rose phoned for a taxi and after that we waited for it it took longer then normal to come but when it did we got in it and it took us to mine we paid the guy then got out of the taxi and walked to the front door and opened it then went inside rose following me after she went into the livingroom I shut and locked the front door then went into the livingroom put my bag down and then sat down on the sofa and relaxed I turned to rose and said are you sure your alright she replied yer I can't believe you did that I replied of course I'm gonna protect you your my sister i will do what ever it takes to keep you safe no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of months later

Alice's Pov

Everything had gone back to normal me and Jasper had got together and was really and rose was happy for us she had started talking to someone so she is seeing where that will lead to. The business was doing well like always.

I had the day off today so I was spent it with jasper we had just finished having something to eat to top off having a really nice day we was walking towards where we parked the car we only got half way there when we both got pulled into an ally when I looked to see who did it I didn't recognise any of them but it seemed jasper did because he pulled me close to him then one of the guys threw something near jasper which seem to make him weaker and fall to the floor and one of them had a needle and was trying to get it in his skin but it wouldn't it just broke off so one of the guys said forget that let's just take him before that wears off I said your not taking him anywhere the guy replied what you gonna do stop us I replied yer then I broke one of the guys nose and kicked the other guys that were there ass then help jasper up and helped him get to the car and get in I got in then looked behind us to see if the guys had got up but they hadn't so I started the car and drove home.

It didn't take long for him to wake up I looked over him and it's ok your at mine away from them guys his hand went up to my throat and he threw me across the room into the glass coffee table and then blacked out when I woke up I saw him next to me doing something to my arm I looked down and saw it was cut then he covered it I pulled my arm away from him and got up and went into the kitchen I heard him come into the kitchen and said I'm sorry about that I thought they had got me I replied who got you and what was the last thing remember he replied with you and some guys stopped us and one of them threw something at me making me weaker then after I don't remember I replied they tried to take blood but the needle broke so then they decided to take you with them till I kicked there ass then helped you in my car then brought you to mine he replied you shouldn't have done that I replied what save your ass you would have been taken otherwise he replied thanx for doing it but now they know your close to me and will use you to get to me I replied why do they want you has it got to do with why the needle won't go in your skin and I can take care of my self he replied I know you can but it wouldn't stop me worrying though and yer there is a reason why there are after me they want to experiment on me i replied what's the reason he replied if I tell you you might think different of me I replied just tell me he replied ok I'm not from here I replied ok your not from this country he replied no I'm not from this planet I turned round and went to the cupboard where the alcohol was I got one of them opened it then got a shot glass out and poured the alcohol in I drank it then poured another and drank that he said please say something I turned to him and replied why didn't you tell me sooner he replied I was scared of what you would think of me I replied it's ok I just wish you would of told me sooner he replied are you gonna leave me now you know the truth I replied no I'm not I was just shocked that's all he replied that's so good to hear then he come up to me and hugged me. I looked at him he said please let me help you fight better I replied I can fight just fine but if it will you make you feel better I will let you he replied thanx.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About 2 days later I was walking and someone grabbed my arm and said your coming with us I got my free and I don't think so I turned around and punched him and broke his nose then walked off that long after someone else did the same so I turned round and kicked him the balls then carried on walking then someone else did it so I turned round kicked them and pushed them into a car hard I didn't get that far this time someone grabbed me tight and pushed me into a car that had just stopped. The next thing I know I'm tied to a chair then a guy I don't know come into the room with the guy I punched I said how's your nose the guy went to towards me but the other stopped him and the guy he said I see you can fight you hurt some of my guys trying to bring you here I replied yer well it's not nice to grab people for no reason he replied there is a reason your here though I replied what would that be he replied you know why so where is he I replied I don't know what you're talking about he replied yes you do and you know what he is I replied why do you want him so bad he replied we need to see what he can do and how he does it then we try get it and use it plus he doesn't even belong here he isn't even human I replied I'm not telling you where he is just so you can just hurt and it doesn't matter what he is he is still person he replied I wonder if we inject you with this experiment we have been working you tell I replied nope answer is still the same he replied ok let's video call him and show him and see if he loves you enough to come so they called him he asked if I was ok I told him I was then the guy said to him to come here and they will let me go I said don't come I will be fine then the guy inject me with this needle with something red in it after that happen the guy said to Jasper if you don't come we will do that again he replied I will come just leave her alone I said don't you come because you know what they will do to you he replied I know but there hurting you I can't have that I replied you know there are full of shit they won't let me go after you come remember I can take care of my self and when I've kicked all their ass I meet you are favourite place he replied I know you can but I need to help you I replied you come anywhere near here I will kick your ass he replied ok I will meet you there I replied ok bye he replied bye then I ended the call then the guy said he must not love you that much then and you can't get us you tied to a chair I replied I said you stupid experiment didn't work you're not as smart as you think you are and you really shouldn't piss off and picked on a girl who can kick your ass he said your all talk and told one of his guys to get the next needle while he was distracted I started to kick their ass in the chair then got out off it then walked off then went to where I was going to meet jasper.

When I got there he looked worried and kept checking his phone I walked up to him and said hey I told you I would be here he turned to look at me then he put his phone in his pocket and hugged me tight and wouldn't let go I said you can let go now he did but kept me close he replied I'm so glad your ok did what they were doing hurt you I replied just when the needle went in but not when they put the stuff in it didn't do anything he replied what was in it and what did they do before they called me I replied it was some kinda of experiment they didn't tell me what was in it though and nothing really happened the guy's nose I broke didn't seem to be happy when I asked him how it was with a smile on my face and the guy who was talking to you wanted information on you especially where you were he didn't like it when I didn't tell him what he wanted to know he even tried to use the he isn't even from this planet he was hoping I would change my mind and tell him what he wanted to know and when I didn't say anything that's when he called you hoping you would come when you didn't the hope he had gone then it turn to pissed off he didn't get a chance to do anything else cause I kicked all their ass then came here but was careful that I wasn't followed he replied I'm just happy nothing else happened to you apart from that I guess all that training paid off I replied yer it did I didn't want them to get you because if they had you they would never let you go and all they would do is experiment on you and I couldn't have that he replied I know I can't believe you love me that much I replied well you would do the same if they were after me he replied yer I would I would do anything for you and do anything you wanted now let's go get something to eat I replied ok.

A few days later everything went back to normal me and jasper just acted normal like nothing happen because we hadn't told rose because I didn't want her to worry. After i finished work I had gone for something to eat with a friend to catch up because we hadn't seen each other for a couple of months we had been talking about what had happened since we last talked a lot had changed in her life I had told what had been happening in mine apart from what's been happening since I found out about jasper's secret and people after him I didn't want to involve anyone who didn't have anything to do with it we had been talking for a while it was getting late so she had to go because she had to get up early for work so we had said bye to each other she walked away towards her car I walking down the street to get to mine when I felt someone bump into me and a pain in my arm I looked down to see what had done it and a guy had a needle in his hand and it had a bit of blue at the bottom so I'm guessing it had blue init I looked up at the guy and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him round a corner and said what do you think you're doing he replied I just got told to inject you with what was in the needle and to do it so you won't notice then I saw him look behind me so I knew someone was coming up behind me so I turned round and saw the guy was about to grab me so I punched him in the face kicked him in the balls then pushed him down hard on the floor then turned to the other guy and I said you know your boss knows who ever come after me I will kick there ass so hears a message I want you to tell him if he comes near me or injects me with something else I won't hesitate to break bones or kill who comes after me and to prove my point I broke his arm I said did you get all that he replied yer I will tell him and you are a crazy bitch I replied if you say so just tell him the message then I walked off towards where my car was I got in and looked behind me and I couldn't see them so I drove to my sisters to see what she was doing.

The guy who kidnapped me and injected me Pov

I looking through some files when Alec came into the room and said why didn't tell us she was such a bitch I replied you wouldn't have done it otherwise and what took you so long and did you do it he replied yer I did it took us longer because she broke my arm and felix's nose so we was getting that checked out she told me to tell you not to go near her or inject any experiments in her and if you send anyone after her she will either break bones or kill them I replied ok I don't doubt she will I believe that she would do that did anything happen when you injected her he replied not really but when she broke my arm and she was pissed off and she was telling me to pass that message on her eyes went an unnatural colour and they looked dangerous I replied ok thanx for that now I just need to think about what to do next.

Alice's Pov

I had stayed over at rose's because we had got talking then rose opened a bottle of wine by the time we finished it was late so I decided to stay.

 **There is a video of** **the fight scene on my profile it was easier to show it then to write it**


End file.
